1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to multi-polymer T-Molding edge banding for wood or wood composite furniture. More particularly, this invention pertains to an improved, green, PVC-substitute T-Molding edge comprising an extrusion of a core layer fabricated from a thermoplastic olefin and a top layer fabricated from a polymer such as polypropylene.
2. Description of the Related Art
T Molding is used as a protective and decorative covering for the edge of composite board or plywood, which has a decorative top surface, such as Formica, for example. This type of construction is very often used in the production of office furniture. The T-Molding is secured to the board by slotting the edge of the board then hammering or pushing the barb of the T-Molding into the slot.
In the past, T-Molding has commonly been formed from flexible poly-vinyl chlorine (PVC). PVC has good abrasion resistance and trims easily. More importantly, PVC is dangerous to the environment because, if burned, it decomposes to release chlorine gas, a dangerous chemical. Additionally, flexible PVC continuously emits carcinogenic plasticizers into the environment.